Vampire Hunter
by Twilighters13
Summary: What if Bella wasn't the naive, weak human edward knew? What if she knew all about him and his kind and tries to stay away from him but he is too attached to her as she is to him. and what if she was superman and he was lois lane. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Edward POV**

Another school to endure. This time it was in a small town called Forks.

I was getting ready for school when _Bang!! _

"_EMM_ETT, What is your problem!!" I heard Alice screech from downstairs.

I sighed, _what did he do now? _I asked myself. I ran downstairs and saw Alice and Emmett covered in blue ink. I pressed my lips together to stop from laughing. Alice stormed upstairs and I heard the shower water running. I looked at Emmett amused at the same time curious.

He shrugged. "Ink Balloon fight… It was kind of an impulse", he explained. He then walked upstairs also to clean off. I rolled my eyes and walked in the garage to my car to start my first day of _another _school.

_-At school-_

I walked into the small building labeled 'office'.

There was a young lady at the desk, maybe around 25. I walked up to her and cleared my throat seeing as she was busy playing Internet solitaire. She looked up, bored, but when she saw me her heart immediately sped up and her eyes widened. I cringed mentally at her thoughts.

_Holy Cow! He is Hawt! Oh, he _will_ be mine!_

"Excuse me, I'm new here and I would like to pick up my schedule. The rest of my family will be coming later." I explained.

"Yes, yes of course" she fluttered her hands around to find the right papers.

"Here you go, and if you need anything,_ anything_, you can come ask me." She said suggestively, leaning forwards. I nodded quickly and practically ran out of that room. Man, the way women act around me is really starting to tick me off.

I walked to my first class trying my best to ignore the students' thoughts around me.

I walked into my first class. English- Mr. Woods. Luckily I had it with Emmett and Jasper. I took my seat between them. They must have caught on with what is making me in a sour mood.

Jasper chuckled next to me, _girls' thoughts bothering you?_

I nodded, but he dropped the subject. The teacher walked in and began droning on, and on about stuff I've already learned.

_-A couple hours later-_

The bell rang, signaling it was lunchtime. I quickly got up from the seat I had next to an annoying girl with a nasal voice that wouldn't leave me alone. I walked into the cafeteria and picked up random items for the lunch I wouldn't eat. I sat gratefully with my family. I saw a small group of guys surrounding a little table. I read their thoughts and they all were about this girl. She has mahogany hair to her waist, deep chocolate eyes, and a pale complexion. She was indeed breathtaking, even to me. They finally left after awhile of her answering no to going out with them. She also had a full tray of untouched food. She took out an Ipod and listened to the music. I, having sensitive hearing, heard that she was listening to classical music. Strange, not many people do listening to classical music. I focused on tuning into her thoughts but I only heard silence. I tried even harder and still nothing. _Ok, this is getting frustrating. _To top all of this strange things about her, was that I wasn't attracted to her blood, it was like it wasn't even there.

The girl looked up and caught my curious eyes. Her eyes widened but quickly became outraged.

"Vampires" she whispered low enough for only ours ears to hear.

**That was the first chapter of my story!! Please review and tell me if you liked it, I will put up another chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

"_**Vampires" she whispered low enough for only us to hear.**_

**Chapter 2**

**BellaPOV**

I was up listening to music the whole night; I mean what else is there to do at night when you can't sleep. I looked at the time, 5:00 am. I sighed _time to get up_ I thought.

I went to my walk-in closet and picked out a black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. I went downstairs and put on my sneakers and jacket and went to watch .TV.

_Finally_ it was time to go. I went to my Red Ferrari and drove off to school. I drove very quickly to school and as usual people stared at my car; I know I should blend in better with people but I love my car so what is a girl to do? I saw Mike Newton start to head over to me. I suppressed a groan. When will this boy ever give up?

"Hey Bella! _Sweet_ car!" he said running his fingers on the hood of my car. I held back a growl. How dare he touch my car!

"Mike, first of all, DON'T touch my car. Second of all what do you want?" I really was getting annoyed of this boy.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out, maybe you changed your mind?" he said hopefully.

"Mike, for the last time! I don't date!" I said and stormed off to my first class.

On my way there, there was also many lustful stares, I even saw one from a _Teacher!_

I took my seat next to a boy with bad skin and greasy hair. I tried to block out his thoughts but it was like he was yelling them at me!

_OMG she is lookin' fine! _Then he went into details about him and me –_shudder- _ugh kissing.

These simple-minded boys should know how dangerous I am to everyone. Even vampires.

Ever since I was 13, I was trained as a Vampire Hunter, and when I turned 17 I stopped ageing completely. So right now I'm seventeen forever, but technically I'm over 100 years old.

I am considered very dangerous and indestructible by my kind and I know that. I rank the highest skilled with other Hunters. I have about 3 different powers. I can control fire, water, earth, and air. Also I can block vampires' powers, and last but not least I can turn invisible. It's pretty fun to mess around with peoples' head when turning invisible. Those powers were just extras to the ones all Hunters had, for example reading minds.

I go to school to actually pretend to be human for once. I don't very much like what I am, but I deal with it.

I started to actually take notes, even though I've already learned this stuff many times before.

_-Lunchtime-_

I walk into the lunch line and just threw food onto my plate, who cares I can't even eat it. I went to the empty table in the back. Even though I wanted human friends, I couldn't, so I kept to myself mostly.

Then as if on cue, a group of sport jocks came up to me went on and on with the lame pick up lines. After a while of telling them 'no' they left me alone.

I pulled out my Ipod and listened to classical music, not many people listen to it, but with me being over 100 years old I got addicted to it.

Then I smelled it. It was the scent of at least five vampires in this building. My nostrils flared and I looked up towards the scent. There was a group of five inhumanly beautiful vampires. One was looking directly at me, with curious eyes. I was shocked but that immediately turned to anger.

"Vampires" I whispered, low another for only them to hear it.

I got up quickly, threw away my tray of food and left.

I walked to my car and drove off to my house.

Once I got there I took out my cell phone and called Angela, another Hunter that is my best friend. She should know about this.

The phone rang once before she picked up, "Bella, hey!" she said enthusiastically.

"Angela, there is a big problem." I said seriously, "There are five vampires that are in Forks, actually going to school"

"What!? Are you serious? What color were their eyes?" she asked hysterically.

"Yes, I'm serious. I didn't get a chance to look at their eyes, I was in a hurry to get out of there."

"Ok, well I would go to school tomorrow and see what color and if they are a threat to the humans. Then we will see what to do"

"Ok, good idea. I'll call you tomorrow with the information" I said.

" 'Kay Princess, have fun" she said sarcastically.

"Don't call me princess" I growled into the phone, and hung up.

Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm actually the princess of my kind. Yeah, weird.

I couldn't stop thinking about those vampires the whole night. _Are they crazy going to school with humans! They must be planning something._

I needed to think more so I took my car and drove around for a while to clear my head.

I saw something then when I was near a dark alley.

It was a girl, a human girl to be exact. One vampire with red eyes was sucking her blood.

I slammed on the brakes right in front of them. I quickly got out of my car and grabbed the one vampire by its neck.

He thrashed around, trying to break loose of my hold, but that is nearly impossible.

I looked at the girl. I almost puked. She was bleeding a lot, and wasn't moving at all.

I dropped the vampire I had dangling from my hand. He tried to get away but I whipped out my specially made tazer like weapon and paralyzed him. I love this weapon, it works so well on vampires.

I hurriedly tore his arms, legs and heads off and burned the pieces. Once that was done kneeled down next to the girl and checked her pulse. Nothing, she was dead. I could tell my eyes where probably pitch black now, with anger.

I got up and saw seven dark shadows, watching my every move. I crouched; ready to attack whomever they were. They stepped out of the shadows and saw 7 vampires with gold eyes. Five of them were the same ones from school.

**Sorry to leave you at such a spot like this but I thought it would keep you hooked, and I bet it is! ;) **

**So please review, tell me what you think so far**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV **

The girl named Bella rushed out of the cafeteria, as if in a hurry.

I looked at my siblings, and they saw her too. I listened to their thoughts.

_Uh oh this can't be good-_ Emmett

_Edward! I can't see her future! - _Alice

_I can't tell what her emotions are, Edward this is serious – _Jasper

_Edward, we need to tell Carlisle and Esme about this now. – _Rosalie

We all stood up, emptied our trays and headed to my Volvo.

The ride home was silent, but I didn't need to be and empath to feel the tension and terror in the car.

Once we pulled into the driveway, we all jumped out of the car and raced inside.

Esme was sketching something in a chair and Carlisle was in his study.

Esme looked up. "Kids, what are you doing home so early?" she asked concerned.

"Esme, there is a girl in school. She knows what we are." Alice said quickly.

Esme's eyes widened and Carlisle was suddenly at her side, eyes also wide.

"Tell me what exactly happened Edward." Carlisle demanded.

I told him the whole story, and he was silent for a while.

"Well, this is a very serious problem, you three can't use your powers on her?" He asked.

We all nodded.

"Was she human?" Esme asked quietly.

"It's hard to tell" Jasper said in a strained voice.

"Well, we have two choices. Either we move again, or we confront her and see how much she knows and how she knows." Said Carlisle.

"No! I don't want to move again!" exclaimed Rosalie "I actually like it here, the weather is perfect for us and we can act more human!" Emmett rubbed her arms reassuringly.

"I say we confront her," said Emmett.

"That might be the best option," Alice pointed out.

Carlisle sighed, "Yes I guess so, but we shouldn't frighten her or anything like that. It's just a talk."

We all agreed, and we headed to our cars to find this Bella.

Once we caught that weird scent of hers, we followed it all the way to Port Angeles.

That's when we found her. She was ripping something apart.

With closer examination, we saw it was a vampire with red eyes. There was a girl covered in blood a few feet away from her. I saw Jasper struggling with his instinct, from the corner of my eye. I looked at Alice and she nodded.

She danced over to Japer and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He relaxed a bit with that. I kept my eyes on this beauty, Bella. Her name fits her well.

Once she burned the pieces of the vampire she knelt by the girl and checked pulse. When she found that she had no pulse, her chocolate brown eyes turned pitch black.

She got up and headed to her car, but she seemed to notice us in the shadows.

She crouched, ready to fight us. We stepped out cautiously towards her.

She looked taken aback but still asked "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I said flatly.

She snorted, "Yeah, we do, I suppose."

"How do you know what we are," asked Emmett, straight to the point like always.

"Easy, I'm a Vampire Hunter," she said nonchalantly.

We all gasped, I didn't know there was such a thing like a Vampire Hunter.

"Now, I get to ask you a few questions," she said seriously, "what do you eat?"

"Oh, don't worry, we only eat animals." Said Carlisle quickly.

"Yeah, we already have a treaty with some werewolves about not drinking from humans." Explained Alice.

Bella scrunched up her nose as if she was thinking hard about something. I couldn't help notice that she was adorable when she did that. "Hm, well I suppose you're not much of a threat to the humans. I guess I don't have any reason to take it seriously." She murmured. "But remember, if any of you slip up, I _will_ deal with it." She said threateningly.

She turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Wait!" I said. She froze but turned around.

"Yeah?'

"You won't tell anyone about us being vampires will you?"

"No" she said and then disappeared.

I don't know how, but I think I'm actually attracted to Bella Swan.

**Bella POV**

_-At home–_

I walked in the door, feeling strangely tired. I went and picked up my cell phone from the kitchen counter and dialed Angela's number.

"Hello? Bella?" she answered.

"Yea it's me, just needed to tell you about those vampires I told you about." I said

"Oh yeah, so tell me, are they human drinkers?" she asked.

"No, they drink from animals. They don't seem to pose as a threat." I explained.

"How many are there of them?"

"7 of them" I answered.

"Oh, ok then. Make sure you keep an eye on them though" she warned.

"I know, don't worry. Bye Angela." I said and hung up.

I walked up stairs and sank down on my bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about that one with the bronze hair. Edward, I think his name was. He was easily the best looking out of all of them, even all the ones I've ever seen in my existence.

I was still thinking of him when I noticed I wasn't the only on in my room.

I shot up and looked around. My eyes locked with a familiar pair of warm topaz eyes.

"Hello, Bella" said a velvet smooth voice.

**Hey people!! Thanks for reading my story so far. I will be updating tomorrow so review and the updates will come up quicker and longer!! : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously__: __I was still thinking of him when I noticed I wasn't the only on in my room. I shot up and looked around. My eyes locked with a familiar pair of warm topaz eyes. "Hello, Bella" said a velvet smooth voice._

**Chapter 4**

**Bella POV**

I realized I was just staring in his eyes, and he was waiting for a reply.

"What are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

He shrugged, "I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"About?" I asked cautiously.

"Will you tell me more about yourself?" he said looking up at me through his eyelashes.

My mind just blanked out when I saw that, I hate to admit it, but I was _Dazzled._

"S-s-sure" I stuttered before I could stop myself from saying it.

He grinned crookedly, and again I was dazzled.

"Well Bella," It felt like my limbs were jelly when he said my name.

I mentally slapped myself, _Snap out of it Bella! You can't get too close to anyone! Especially a _vampire!

"How old are you?" he asked.

"17," I answered immediately.

He smirked, " For how long exactly?"

I hesitated, "A while" I said aloof.

He didn't push for more on that subject.

"Favorite color?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Wait, what?" I stared at him like he was crazy.

"What is your favorite color?" he repeated slowly, as if I didn't know what he meant.

"That doesn't matter." I said. Why did he want to know this stuff?

"It does to me." He said, "Please?" he breathed.

Man, how does he do that!!

"Um, Gold" I blurted, and then blushed when I realized where I got that color from.

"Hm, interesting." He smirked, "Can you sleep?"

"No" I said.

"Eat?"

"No" I answered again.

"Wow, so your kind of like us vampires right?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah I guess so, but we don't need blood." I pointed out.

He nodded, he then walked up and sat gracefully next to me on my bed.

My heart sped up, and he noticed, and smiled.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

I looked down, "I don't have any, they were killed by a group of vampires," I answered quietly. The memories of that night flashed in my head, and I found myself sobbing.

He was silent for a moment, but then crushed me to his chest. I continued crying on his chest, staining his shirt.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered sincerely.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago, I don't think about it much." I lied, I thought about it a lot against my will.

"Well, I'm still sorry I brought it up," he said releasing me and looking in my eyes.

I was lost in his eyes, and he seemed to be lost in mine.

"Bella, I don't know how to explain this but I'm starting to really, _really _like you," he said seriously.

I didn't answer, I barley processed what he said, I was once again, too dazzled.

He leaned in closer, and I found myself leaning in to, without thinking. It was like my brain was disconnected from my body.

His icy cool lips touched my warm lips gently. I felt a spark when he touched his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers in his bronze hair.

Finally I seemed to come to my senses and my mind was practically screaming things at me.

_What are you doing?!?! He is A VAMPIRE!_

_Stop this now!_

I froze, and Edward noticed and pulled away to look at my face.

"Bella, are you ok? I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I just couldn't help it," he explained quickly.

"Get out" I said hollowly.

"What? Bella I'm sor-" I cut him off.

"Get OUT!!" I hollered at him.

He looked pained and frightened but leapt through my window and into the dark night. I slammed the window shut, almost breaking it.

I slid slowly to the floor, and started sobbing again.

I stopped for a while to drag myself downstairs to my cell.

I called Angela.

"Bella?" she answered.

"Angela, I have something to tell you." I said hoarsely. I cleared my throat.

"Bella, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" she asked concerned.

"Angela, I kissed him." I said, I felt like I was about to cry again but I blinked back the tears.

"Kissed who?"

"I kissed one of the vampires that I told you about."

"WHAT!! Bella do you know what he is!" she yelled.

"Yes I do know, but I don't know it kind of just happened."

"Well, how about I come down there and live with you for a while. Just to make sure you stay in the right frame of mind," she suggested.

"That is a good idea, see you in about two days." I said.

"Oh, and Bella, I think you should stay away from him and school till I get there."

"Yeah, o.k." I agreed

**Edward POV**

I went to school the next day, planning to beg for her forgiveness, but she never showed.

I walked into my biology classroom, expecting her to be in the seat right next to mine, but she wasn't there. I was very sad throughout the whole day, and my family noticed.

When they walked into my Volvo at the end of the day, they finally asked.

"Hey Eddie, what's up with you today?" asked Emmett. I growled at his nickname for me.

"Nothing" I said coldly.

"Ohh, it's about that girl, Bella" Alice said with a smirk.

I told them about what happened with her, and me and their reactions were just annoying.

Esme and Carlisle were ecstatic that I had finally found someone.

Alice was giddy with excitement that she and Bella were going to be friends.

Emmett and Jasper were teasing me about it, and Rosalie couldn't have cared less.

The drive home was going to give me a vampire headache.

**Hey people!! **

**I hope your enjoying my story so far! Remember to review and the chapters will come up quicker and longer than the last, or at least I'll try :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the 5****th**** chapter! Oh and I keep forgetting to mention this but Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not :) **

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

I skipped school again today, and I was waiting for Angela to be here.

I could almost see Edwards face when he realized I was ignoring him. I didn't want to, but this was for his safety.

There are rules for Vampire Hunters, and if the Princess, like myself, broke one, Edward and I could be severely punished.

I kept thinking of that kiss. How I felt that spark, I thought that only happens with true love? No, I can't love him, and he can't love me. That's final. After all I'm not pretty like most vampires he can have. I just look pretty to humans, not vampires.

I sighed; _you need to stop thinking about him. You will become to attached if you do._

I got up and grabbed my Ipod, and my worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights, _signed by Emily Bronte herself.

_- 2 hours later -_

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up and hesitantly looked through the peephole. I saw someone I didn't expect, I unlocked the door and a blur tackled me to the ground.

"Oh Bella! Long time no see!" shouted Angela. I cringed; she was so loud.

"Angela! Shouting!" I shouted back.

"Oops, sorry," she giggled, and got off of me.

"Sooo, Bella let's talk about this," she said sitting on the couch.

I sighed, but sat next to her and told her everything from when I first saw then, to what happened last night.

When I was done a few tears had fallen. She hugged me and patted my back.

"Oh, it's ok Bella. This will all work out. Some how." She said.

I nodded slowly, "So, you're coming to school with me tomorrow?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yep" she said excitedly. She ran upstairs and I heard her going through my closet. I laughed and followed her upstairs.

For the rest of the night we talked about how we've been, and about all sorts of girly stuff. It felt like a sleepover.

_- 4:30am - _

"Bella! Can I do your hair today? Pretty, Pretty Please?" she asked and gave me a pout no one can resist.

I groaned but nodded. She squealed, and I covered my ears and glared at her.

She led me into my large bathroom and sat me on a seat in front of the mirror and went to work. I closed my eyes and tried to relax but the way she kept yanking my hair wasn't helping much.

After two hours of curling, applying, and dressing she was finally done.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was very impressed.

I was dressed in a Yellow tank with ruffles at the neckline. Dark blue mini skirt, and an white jacket with white sandals.

My hair was curled loosely and shined, and she had put on a light amount of make up to make it look natural. I looked Beautiful.

I smiled, "Thanks Angela, but I thought I was trying to push boys away from me, not lure them in?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "Ya, but you can still look good. Come on you can drive," she said throwing my keys to me.

On the way to school, Angela turned the music up loud and started singing.

_Just dance by: Lady Gaga_

_RedOne, Konvict_

_GaGa, oh-oh, eh_

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright_

_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say_

_And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog_

_Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw_

_And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car_

_I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah_

_Shawty I can see that you got so much energy_

_The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round_

_And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

_In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_

_And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Woo! Let's go!_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint, it's symphonic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint electronic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint, it's symphonic_

_Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic_

_Got my blueprint electronic_

_Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle_

_I got it, just stay close enough to get it_

_Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it_

_Spend the lasto_

_(I got it)_

_In your pocko_

_(I got it)_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

I laughed and sang along with her at the top of out lungs.

When we got out of the car, everyone was staring at us

Angela whispered to me, "Everyone is staring,"

"No, that guy isn't… oh wait, now he is." I said. **(haha, couldn't resist not saying that line)**

I looked around and saw all of the Cullens staring at us. I glanced at Edward and he looked sad but excited. I looked quickly away and sped up. I followed Angela to the office and she got her schedule, and thank goodness she had all of her classes with me. We both smiled and went off to our first class.

Through out all of our classes we passed notes and it was actually fun to be in school with her.

But my happiness faded when the bell rang signaling lunchtime. We both shared a worried look but got our stuff together and went to the cafeteria.

When we sat down with our lunch tray at an empty table we started talking about random stuff like we had during class.

The cafeteria doors opened and our gazes locked with the Cullens'. They didn't take their eyes off us once through the whole lunchtime, but I ignored it.

Angela looked at me, "You know we could always skip school?" she pointed out.

I shook my head silently looking at my tray of food.

"Hey, do you mind coming to the library with me? I need to see if they have a certain book." She asked.

"Sure, I'll come with you." I answered.

We both got up and emptied our trays and headed for the exit, but we were stopped.

The same group of Jocks were in our way.

"Hey hottie," said one of them.

"Get out of our way," I said and we walked around them but the same one grabbed my arm and jerked me back.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking to you!" he said right in my face.

"I suggest you let go of me," I said my eyes turning black. I glanced at the Cullen's table and they all looked murderous, and that's when I realized the whole cafeteria was silent, watching us.

The Jock snorted, not falling for my threat. I shrugged and then gripped his arm and threw him across a lunch table, causing him to be covered in food.

"Hey, you could have just let go," I said to him. Angela and I walked out of the cafeteria laughing.

_After school –_

We were heading to my car when I realized I forgot my math book in the library.

"Oh, I forgot my math book, you can wait in the car." I told Angela.

I walked to the library and grabbed my book off of a table and headed down the deserted hallway.

Suddenly a cold hand grabbed my arm. I turned slowly to look at whom it was.

I looked into Edward's sad eyes.

"Bella, please talk to me," he pleaded.

**Hey readers! Hope you liked Chapter 5!**

**Make sure you review, I would love to know what you all think of my story : ) **

**~Twilighters13~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously: __"Bella, please talk to me," he pleaded._

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

"Edward," I sighed, "I can't do this now, Angela is waiting for me."

"But we will talk soon right?" he said hopefully. The look on his face made it impossible to turn him down.

"Ok," I said, defeated, "Um, how about tomorrow? I'll pick you up around 10am?" I suggested.

"Yes, yes perfect," he breathed. He smiled ear to ear. He gave me directions, that were kind of difficult but I would figure it out. I waved and turned to leave.

************************

I got in the car and stared the engine. Some thing must have been different about my face because Angela asked, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," I answered innocently.

"Oh yeah right, your face is practically glowing." She said.

"Ok but promise you won't get mad." I said

"Promise" she said.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." I said quickly.

She was silent for the whole car ride home, but I decided to let her think, so I didn't say anything to her.

Right when I got out of the car she squealed and hugged me tight.

"Oh you finally found someone you actually considered dating!"

"Wait, you're not mad?" I asked astonished.

"No! But I will be if you don't let me dress you!" she said

"Ok, ok you can, just don't go overboard." I warned.

"Yes! Let's go shopping!"

*************************

We arrived at a very expensive store, but money doesn't matter to me so I didn't care. It's the shopping part that bothers me. Angela takes forever, and we end up leaving with more than what we intended to get.

Angela kept piling clothes on my arms, and shoving me into the dressing rooms. This went on for two hours. When I walked out of the dressing room to go find Angela I spotted the perfect outfit.

It was a royal blue halter party dress that came to my knees, with black leggings underneath, and white shrug on top of the dress. I picked up the outfit and walked to the shoes and found cute white ballet flats. I love this dress! I need to go show Angela.

I found her by the accessories looking at the necklaces. I walked up to her and showed her the outfit.

"Oh my gosh! That is adorable! Let's go pay, oh I forgot I found this. I thought you might like it."

She held up a silver necklace with two hearts linked together on it.

"That's so pretty," I murmured.

She smiled, "I thoughts so," she said smugly.

We paid for our clothes and by the time we got home it was 5am.

I walked in my bedroom and started putting things away in my closet.

I turned around and almost screamed. Angela was standing there with an evil grin on her face. "Time to see what we can do with your hair." She said grabbing me before I could run.

It took surprisingly 3 hours for Angela to 'perfect' it, as she put it. I didn't see why, it wasn't really much of a date, we were just going to talk.

I looked in the mirror and was again impressed with her work.

My hair was in curls but, more wild. **(I put up links for the outfits Bella has worn so far on my profile, so go check them out.)**

"Thanks Angela for helping me with all of this" I said and hugged her.

"No problem, you are my best friend after all" she said and hugged back, "now go put that cute outfit you bought on, you only have two hours left till your _date" _she sang the last part and walked out of my room.

I rolled my eyes but did what she said.

After I was done I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked very pretty, I had to admit.

I walked downstairs and when Angela saw me she wolf-whistled and smirked.

She suddenly whipped out a camera and took several snapshots of me unprepared.

I laughed and she joined in as well.

After a while of laughing hard I check the time.

_Crap! _ It was already 9:35, I needed to go. I said a quick good-bye and headed to my Ferrari.

I had his address memorized so it wouldn't be much of a problem.

It took me 10 minutes to find the hidden trail and another 10 minutes to find his house.

I admit his house was amazing. It was Victorian styled and looked to be about 3 or 4 stories high.

I pulled over my car and walked hesitantly to the door. I knocked on the door and waited.

About half a second passed before a short girl answered. I recognized her as Alice, Edward's sister.

"Hi! I'm Alice! Come on in, Edward is almost ready" she said excitedly and pulled me in. Her hyper ness startled me.

She led me to the living room, and her whole family was standing there, except of course Edward.

They all were staring at me and of course I blushed.

"Hello Bella, We never got a chance to formally introduce ourselves, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme" said Carlisle as he shook my hand.

"That's Emmett, Rosalie," he said pointing to a gorgeous blonde glaring daggers at me, and a big muscular guy with a goofy grin on his face, "Jasper and Alice" he said pointing to a tall, lean blonde guy with his arm around Alice.

"Hello" I said shyly.

"Bella, I love your outfit!" exclaimed Alice.

I once again blushed "Thanks" I said.

"Bella!" A voice said from the top of the stairs, I looked up and saw Edward coming down. He was in just jeans and a white button down shirt.

His hair was as usual messy, but in a good way. He looked godly.

"I see you have met my family" he said, "Well let's head out." He smiled.

I nodded and waved good-bye to his family. We stepped into my car, "I never said this but your car is amazing," said Edward.

"Thanks" I said peeking at him from the corner of my eye.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"I found this place, I thought It would be a good place where we can talk," I said.

He smiled, "Good" he seemed happy that he was finally getting his answers.

The rest of the car ride was silent. We reached the edge of a trail in the forest, and I got out of the car.

"Are we hiking?" he asked

"No, we're running, you just need to follow me." I answered with a smile.

He seemed dazed by my smile, which confused me.

"You really think your going to run in that dress?" he questioned.

"It won't be a problem," I said.

"By the way, I think you look beautiful today." He murmured stepping closer to me.

This stunned me but I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks" I murmured again. "Come on follow me," I said and headed into the forest with Edward.

************************************

**Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter, remember to review.**

**Like I said before I put up some links of Bella's outfits on my profile, so go and look at those! Thanks!**

**~Twilighters13~**


	7. Chapter 7

_****IMPORTANT****_

_I decided against Bella being able to read minds so just a heads up on that, it didn't fit in well with my story. But anyways here is Chapter 7!!_

**Chapter 7 **

**Bella POV**

**  
**I headed off into the forest and once the trees shielded me I started running. I felt Edward's running footsteps behind me, and he was catching up.

I saw the opening on light to the place I found and sped up.

"We're just about there" I called back to Edward; he nodded.

One minute later I finally broke free of the trees and stopped running.

Edward walked up next to me and stared at the meadow I came across once.

It was beautiful; there was a waterfall, a small pond. Also there was a little area filled with flowers of all kinds.

I thought this would be a nice place to talk privately.

I turned to Edward, and he was sparkling in the light. He was so gorgeous, I realized I was ogling him so I quickly looked away and blushed,

"Ok, so ask me any question, and I'll try my best to answer," I said while I sat down on the grass.

"Ok, so why did you tell me to leave when I, Err, kissed you?" he asked quietly, sitting down next to me.

I sighed, "Because it was wrong to do, Vampire Hunters have rules that need to be followed. One is that I can only be with one of my kind. Besides you're a _vampire,_ and I hunt your kind… well only the bad ones." I said.

He was quiet for a moment, "I see."

"Now don't get me wrong Edward," I said quickly, "I do want this too." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"So, then what do we do now?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute, "I don't know" I answered truthfully. "But, we can _try_ to be together, but it will be hard."

"I'm willing to be with you." He said looking me in the eye.

"What are the basics of being a Vampire Hunter?" he asked.

"Well, I can't get older, I can control the 4 elements, I turn invisible, and I can block vampire powers…like your mind reading."

"Wow, can you show me how you turn invisible, and how you can control the elements?" he asked eagerly.

I hesitated, "ok, but will you promise me something?" I asked.

He thought about it for a moment, "That all depends on what it is," he said.

"Just don't run from me if I freak you out" I said in a small voice.

"I promise I would never do that," he said with a smile.

I sighed and stood up and walked a couple inches away from the pond.

I raised my hand towards the water and concentrated. A ball of water lifted from the pond. I made it swirl around me gracefully and then I made it go over to Edward to do the same, he smiled and gently skimmed it with his fingers.

I led it away from him and back into the pond. I took a deep breath, and then bent down to touch the pebbles on the ground surrounding the water. I grabbed five of them and threw them in the air. They floated there, I made them go in a circle around my head and then they came together and formed one big rock. I let it fall and I moved onto air.

I closed my eyes and felt the air swirl around us; it lifted my hair and made it flap wildly around as well as my dress. I concentrated on slowing the wind and I felt it cease to blow around us. The others were not scary, but mostly it was fire that I thought would scare him.

I thought about the fire, and it's warmth, and then I felt my hands heat up. I looked at them and sure enough, they were covered in flames. I lifted a hand and fisted it, and then the fire flew from my hand and covered a small tree. I made sure it wouldn't spread, to other trees. I burned out the fire, and the tree was ash by now. I peeked at Edward and he looked surprised and shocked.

I then pictured myself not being seen and I opened my eyes and Edward was looking frantically around for me, I smiled at that. I silently walked up to him and knelt right in front of him. I moved my face till it was inches from his face.

I reappeared and Edward looked like he would have a heart attack if he were human.

I smiled widely, flashing my teeth. He smiled just as wide as me. My breathing hitched and my heartbeat sped up; He heard and leaned closer.

I closed the gap between us and our lips touched. I again tangled my hands in his hair, and pulled him closer. He wrapped

I lost track of time, so it could have been hours until I pulled away. I was sure my face was flushed.

He beamed at me. I looked at the sky, it was dark, and you could see the many stars.

He pulled me on his lap; I rested my head on his chest. I felt his lips on my hair, and I smiled at that.

We stayed in that position for a long time. There were no other sounds except our even breathing, the waterfall and the crickets chirping.

"It's getting late," I whispered to him.

"Yea I guess we should get home." He sighed.

We stood up. He surprised me by suddenly grabbing me bridal style and running through the forest.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Put me down!"

He just laughed, and continued running till we got to my car.

He finally put me down, and looked at me.

"Can I drive?" he asked, with smoldering eyes.

"Uhh, su-sure" I stuttered. I tossed him the keys, which he neatly caught.

I got in the passengers side and closed the door, he was already starting the car.

The ride to his house was silent, but we held hands the whole way.

We reached his house and the lights were on, I got out of the car to get in the drivers side.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, stopping me in my tracks.

I looked up at him; he smiled down at me. He leaned in a kissed me softly on the lips.

He pulled away much to early, "I'll see you soon," he said.

"Bye Edward" I said softly. He walked inside his house. I turned and slid in my car.

I felt like I was floating on air. I liked and hated the feeling at the same time.

I just had a gut feeling like something bad was going to happen. Weird.


	8. Ch8

**Hey readers!! I just wanted to thank alice101angel for the idea for this chapter, also everyone else who voted on my poll! Here is Chapter 8!!**

_Previously: __I felt like I was floating on air. I liked and hated the feeling at the same time. I just had a gut feeling like something bad was going to happen. Weird.___

**Chapter ****8**

****5 months later****

I got home from my day bonding with all the Cullens. I was best friends with Alice, a sister to Emmett and Jasper, a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. My status was a little better with Rosalie but still not so good. Of course I was still going out with Edward too.

I went through the door and didn't see Angela; I panicked. I ran through the house and I saw her in her room talking into the phone. I caught some of what she was saying. "I don't think that's necessary." She whispered; sounding frightened. I waited for her call to end to ask what was going on.

"Angela? What's going on?" I asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"The Royaute, the found out about you and Edward." I froze at the mention of the Royaute, "They're coming. Here. Now." She said; her voiced cracked when she said that.

"No, I whispered. I shot up quickly and started packing.

"That won't do any good, and you know that." She said softly, "We have to face them. We have no choice."

I thought about it, she was right. When something involved the Royaute, nothing could escape till they got what they wanted.

The Royaute is a royal coven of Vampire Hunters. They make the rules, I was a part of them before, as the princess, but I escaped because I didn't like it there at all. The word Royaute means Royal in French and that's where they live. Well, they live in a castle. They are brutal and merciless.

I sank down on the floor staring at nothing, waiting for the tears, but for some reason they never came.

There was a loud knock on the door that made me jump. I slowly got up with Angela heading downstairs for the door.

I paused, my hand hovering the doorknob. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**(So tempting to stop here)**

I looked in the dark shadows of the porch and saw what I was expecting to see.

"Hello, Bella and Angela," said a rough male's voice. I looked straight into the cold, blue eyes.

"Victor." I said, nodding in acknowledgement. He smiled, in a way I supposed was supposed to be seductive. He was always the flirt. "Please come in," I said opening the door wider.

Victor had ink black hair to his chin, and perfectly tanned skin with ultra white teeth.

I was about to close the door when a foot stopped it in its track. I looked, surprised, at the door.

"Now, now Bella. Don't forget us." Said another voice. I saw both Stefan, and Keith.

Stefan looked a lot like Victor only his hair was shorter and spiky. Keith had light brown hair that was always styled messy, and a boyish grin on his face. He was just as pale as me but he was really tall, about 7'1. We were great friends; he was very nice. All three of these guys were the Guards for the Royaute.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. They all sat on out L shaped couch and looked directly at us, with blank expressions.

Angela and I shifted uncomfortably in our seats. "Well, I know why you're here" I said slowly, "So just get it over with"

"Tsk, Tsk Bella, So impatient." Said Stefan disapprovingly.

"Well, Bella. We don't have much to say, but we do have a plan." Said Victor seriously.

"A plan?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes, you leave that parasite or else." Victor said.

I shot up out of my seat, furious. "Or else what? I spat in his face.

"We kill him and his family," Stefan stated simply.

I froze, no, no they wouldn't do that, they couldn't.

"No, you won't" I whispered.

"Try us," smirked Victor.

I looked at Keith, he was avoiding my eyes. I felt a tear escape my eye.

I sat down slowly, I looked at them and said, "I'll do it, just leave him alone" I pleaded.

"Of course," said Stefan with a smug grin. I just wanted to punch that smile off his face.

They stood up and walked out the door. As soon as they we're gone I sobbed long and hard. Angela was rubbing my back and trying to soothe me with words. I didn't listen to them, nothing would make me feel better.

****The next morning****

I got dressed for the day. It was Saturday and it was the day I was supposed to break Edward's heart in a million pieces. My eyes were bloodshot and puffy from all the crying. I added light make-up and they all but disappeared.

I left around 9am and headed to Edwards house. I didn't take my car, because there was no point.

I stopped running when I got to his front porch. I waited about 1 second before an excited Edward opened the door. It hurt for me to see him like this, knowing what was about to happen. I gave him a tiny smile but otherwise kept my face emotionless. He seemed concerned but didn't push it.

We walked for a while not speaking when I broke the silence.

"Hey Edward, let's go for a walk in the forest," I suggested and turned to the forest, not waiting for a response. He was at my side in a second, keeping with my pace.

I stopped after a couple of minutes, I turned and leaned on a nearby tree, I looked directly into his golden eyes.

"Edward, this has been going on for too long," I said, my voice cold and hard.

"W-what?" he stuttered.

"I'm leaving, sorry," I said looking down, avoiding his eyes, "I should've stopped this earlier."

"No, no, NO!" he roared, outraged.

"Edward, please, just don't make this any bigger than it already is." I said trying to sound annoyed.

"You can't do this." He said, he sounded broken. I almost broke down crying but I couldn't.

"I can, and I am." I said.

"I-I-if that's what you want," he whispered looking down.

I nodded, "Yes, it is." I just wanted to run up to him and say it was all a lie and that I love him but the stupid Royaute wouldn't have that.

There was a rustling of the leaves behind me, we both looked up to see whom it was; though I already did. Victor sauntered up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. It took a lot for me not to flinch away from him.

"You ready, Babe?" he said looking at me.

"Yes," I answered. I glanced at Edward and he looked like he was in so much pain and suffering. Like he wanted to crawl in a corner and die. I hated doing this, but I was protecting him.

Victor leaned in and kissed me on the lips softly, I was disgusted but I had to play along; I kissed him back. I didn't think it was possible but Edward looked like his emotions were intensified.

"C'mon, our plane will be leaving soon." Victor said tugging my waist to follow him.

"Plane?" Edward asked; his voice was thick with emotions.

"Yes, we're going to live in Paris now, Good-bye Edward." I said turning to leave with Victor.

Right when we we're out of Edwards range of seeing, I took off running as fast as I could. But, I didn't miss the tortured cry of loss back from the forest. It was Edward's.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bella POV**

I ran home, sobbing. I can't believe I had hurt Edward that way. The stupid Royaute had to find out, they had to do this!

I ran up to my room without stopping and grabbed my luggage. I got in my car, and sped off to the airport.I got there just in time, I boarded the plane, first class, and I was glad I had no one next to me. I leaned back, trying to hold back the sobs that were trying to escape. I pulled out my ipod and put it on shuffle, trying to keep my mind off of things.

Of all of the songs I had this certain song came on!

**(I know, it's an old song, but I think it kind of fits of how Bella kind of feels.)**

_Aviation – you were my everything._

_This goes out to someone that was _

_Once the most important person in my life _

_I didn't realize it at the time _

_I can't forgive myself for the _

_way I treated you so _

_I don't really expect you to either _

_It's just... I don't even know _

_Just listen… _

_You're the one that I want, the one that I need _

_The one that I gotta have just to succeed _

_When I first saw you, I knew it was real _

_I'm sorry about the pain I made you feel _

_That wasn't me; let me show you the way _

_I looked for the sun, but it's raining today _

_I remember when I first looked into your eyes _

_It was like God was there, heaven in the skies _

_I wore a disguise 'cause I _

_didn't want to get hurt _

_But I didn't know I made everything worse _

_You told me we were crazy in love _

_But you didn't care when push came to shove _

_If you loved me as much as you said you did _

_Then you wouldn't have hurt me like I…_

I shut of my ipod by then, almost smashing it between my fingers. I was violently shaking; this pain was too much for me. Luckily, no one was looking at me, because everyone was sleeping.

_Oh, Edward I'm so sorry, please forgive me._

Those words kept repeating in my head the whole flight.

***After the flight***

The flight was an extremely long one. I was currently in a limo, headed to the Royaute castle. I was staring at the window, absentmindedly, when we pulled in front of a castle. It looked the same as always, kind of like a medieval castle. I sighed and got out of the limo, I saw Angela coming out of another car. I walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her; my voice low, and hollow.

"I can't stay long, I just wanted to say bye" she said and hugged me tight.

I was still for a moment, but then I wrapped my arms loosely around her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "Be safe," and with that she got back in the car and drove away. I stood there, watching the car leave my sight.

_Another person in my life to leave…_

I sighed but walked to the huge gates, the opened slowly, revealing the two leaders of the Royaute.

***********************

_**Sorry its so short readers, but I was having a little trouble with it.**_

_**I promise the next chapter will be much longer!!  
Review plz!**_

_**~Twilighters13~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously: __I sighed but walked to the huge gates, they opened slowly, revealing the two leaders of the Royaute._

**Chapter 10**

**Bella POV**

I tensed, waiting for their reactions.

"Bella," said a deep voice, "Glad you could make it," it said with dark humor deep in his voice.

"Rafael," I greeted curtly.

"Don't forget me Bells," a slightly excited voice said.

I sighed, "Brock,"

He caught me up in a huge bear hug, just like Emmett. I could feel my eyes watering, so I blinked furiously, keeping them from spilling over.

"Put me down," I said through clenched teeth.

He chuckled, but set me down.

"Well Bella, how have you been?" asked Rafael**.**

_Is he serious?! _

"How have I been?" I echoed, "How have I _been?_" I screeched, "I just broke my boyfriends heart, and said I didn't love him because of you!" I said, my vision became red. I started to feel heat coming up my arms; I looked down and saw that fire had engulfed my arms.

"Now, now, Bella calm down and let's talk about this." Rafael said soothingly.

I took a few deep breaths and the fire dimmed out and disappeared.

"Now, talk," I said impatiently.

"Let's go sit down first," he said walking towards the castle door.

I didn't have time for his stupid games; I just wanted _My _Edward.

****************

Once we were sitting in the throne room; Rafael and Brock on their _special _seats, and I standing in front of them, I brought the subject up again.

"Talk. Now." I demanded.

Rafael sighed, "Bella, you broke probably the biggest rule, having relations with a vampire… The enemy!" he said disapprovingly.

"Edward and his family are different," I protested.

"How so?" asked Brock, leaning forward.

"They don't drink from humans, only animals. They live amongst humans, and are no harm to them." I said.

"Hmm, interesting." Replied Brock, leaning back in his seat.

"Yes, so there is no reason why I can't go back and be friends with them." I said, hopefully they would listen to me.

Rafael laughed, "not likely Bella. Like we agreed, we won't hurt them, but you will stay with us."

"But, why?" I whispered brokenly.

"Well as you know, I was good friends with your father, and he said that if anything were to happen to him that I was supposed to protect you. I intend to do as he wished, you will live with us, and plus you _are _royalty so this is your rightful place." He said as if it was obvious. "Brock will show you to your room," he said, as Brock stood up.

I followed Brock silently. Brock probably thought I was letting the information sink in, but really I was planning an escape…

******************

I had called Keith up to my room; I was going to ask him if he would help me with my escape.

There was a light knock at the door; pulling me out of my thoughts. I got up and opened the door to see Keith.

"Come in, Keith," I said, opening the door wider. He walked in and sat on the couch, waiting for me to talk.

"Well Keith, I need to ask a huge favor of you," I said "will you help me no matter what?" I asked.

"Of course Bella, what is it you need?" he asked curious.

"Do you also promise not to tell _anyone?_" I asked.

"Yes, now please tell me, I'm about to die of curiosity!" he pleaded.

I laughed at his immaturity. "I need to escape," I said quickly.

His eyes widened, "Whoa, seriously?"

I nodded, "I'm serious, but I'm begging you to help me, because I can't do it alone," I said solemnly.

"I will do the best to my ability," he said seriously.

"Ok here's the plan…." I said in a low voice.

*******************

After I told Keith the plan, I had one thing I needed to do before I left.

I walked to my luggage, and pulled out my cell phone.

I took a deep breath, _Calm down Bella, you need to tell him that you _do _love him, even if he doesn't believe you…_

I pressed number 1 on my speed dial, and waited. I waited, after 3 rings someone picked up.

"Bella," the same velvet smooth voice whispered on the other line.

"Oh Edward," I whispered, he sounded so hurt, and pained.

"Why did you call?" he said sounding a little bit mad.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "Edward, I'm so sorry, it was all a lie! They came and said if I didn't leave you they would kill you and your family! I only did it to protect you. Please, you have to believe me, please," I said, almost inaudible on the last part.

He was silent for a while.

"Edward?" I whispered, waiting for a response.

"Do you still love me?" He asked, speaking finally.

"Yes! I love you so much that I can't even explain how much! Never forget that!" I said quickly.

"I-I love you too,"

My heart swelled and increased its tempo. It felt like it was going to burst.

"I'm so happy to hear that," I said; my voice thick with emotions, "Edward, I'm going to escape tonight, it might not work, but I'm still going to try. I'll call you soon to tell you if I escaped. Ok?" I asked.

"Ok, but please be careful, I love you," he said.

"I love you too, I'll call you soon," I said before I hung up.

I was stilling smiling, he still loved me, I just couldn't believe it, but it was so true.

Keith sent me a text, I opened it up

_**I've distracted Rafael and Brock, you can start moving now.**_

Yes, that was perfect, now for part two of the mission.

******************

I was walking silently down the halls, I turned invisible even though others of my kind could sense me, it still helped a little.

I hadn't passed anyone yet but I still had a little more to go.

After a couple more minutes of walking I saw the door, leading me out. I broke into a sprint. Luck was still on my side because I made it out! But that still wasn't the end of it.

I leaped over the small fence like wall, when an alarm went off.

_Crap, I forgot the alarms._

I ran faster, I heard about 5 people running after me. I saw the big gates closing. No! If they closed I wouldn't be able to get out.

Time seemed to move slower for me, like in those movies, when the good guy is having some sort of adrenaline rush, and everything goes in slow motion. Weird, I know.

I was so close to the doors, just a little bit further.

I thought of something, I knew how to speed up, yes it was perfect.

I concentrated and I felt the air swirling around me, it propelled me faster.

I slipped through the doors just seconds before it shut, with a loud, creaky bang.

Oh My Carlisle!! **(Ha I like saying that)** I did it!!

With a cry of victory I turned and faced the men who tried, but failed, to stop me.

With a smug grin I said, "Nice try losers!" I enjoyed their shocked faces.

I couldn't keep the huge smile of my face. I continued to run through the night, all the way to my love.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ok two things… One: sorry this took so long I've just had a major writers block. And Two: I will be putting up a poll for what happens in the next chapter so take a look at the poll and vote!**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella POV**

** 5 hours later **

I walked off the plane with my luggage and looked around. I inhaled deeply and caught the sweet scent I knew and loved, _my Edward._ I searched frantically for the source and my eyes locked with another pair of golden eyes. My heart stopped and then went into over-drive. I sprinted as fast as an average human could –still have to at least act human- which seemed to take forever to those pair of eyes. I practically tackled him to the ground and latched my arms around his waist, sobbing.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!" I cried into his chest.

"Shh," he whispered soothingly, "everything's fine now. We're together now, that's all that matters."

I sniffled, "Yes, that's true. But I'm still sorry I left in the first place, I was just trying to protect you, please understand that." I said looking him straight into his smoldering eyes.

"I know, and I thank you greatly for that just don't leave me again," he said with my favorite crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

I found myself lost in his eyes - no matter how cliché that sounds- so I leaned up a little; waiting for him to close the distance. I wasn't disappointed; he leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips gently onto mine.

After a couple of minutes, there was a tap on my shoulder. Annoyance flashed on my face, and I waved my hands wildly in the nosy person's direction.

A second after that, there was a booming laughter. I pulled away from Edward and looked at Emmett's childish smile. I squealed and launched myself into his huge arms; we were really close, like brothers and sisters. He picked me up in a huge bear hug still laughing.

After he put me down, I was attacked by a black and white blur. Alice. She locked her small arms around my waist and dry sobbed into my neck.

"Alice, oh I'm sorry! Please don't cry" I pleaded while smoothing down her spiky hair.

"I thought I lost my best friend!" she cried, "Please don't do that to me again!"

"Of course Alice, never again will I leave," I said soothingly.

We stayed in that position for a couple of minutes until I pulled away and looked into her elfin face and smiled.

"How 'bout I make it up to you?" I offered, "I will go shopping with you anytime you want for however long you want." I absolutely hated shopping but I knew this would make her fell better so why not?

She squealed so loud that several people looked our way. "Yes, yes, yes, a hundred times yes!" she yelled jumping up and down. Jasper walked up and tried to calm his wife down which seemed impossible, but surprisingly she stopped jumping but still had a huge smile lighting her face.

I looked at Jasper and mouthed a grateful 'thank you' which he returned with a cheeky grin.

I then turned to Esme and Carlisle. Esme pulled me in to a loving hug and Carlisle gave me a fatherly hug.

I hugged Jasper and even Rosalie which was very surprising. I think we could actually be great sisters now.

I walked out of the airport with Edward by my side. The rest of the Cullen's' took different cars to give us some privacy.

Edward held open the door for me before he got in the driver's side, always the gentleman.

The ride to his house was silent, but we didn't need to say anything. We just needed to hold each others hands and know that we're together and nothing could tear us apart.

**Sorry this was so short but the next chapter will be better, so go to my profile and vote, the more votes the quicker the next chapter comes up!**

**~Twilighters13**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bella POV

_~1 week later~_

I was settled in my comfortable couch reading yet again _Wuthering Heights. _Edward was flipping through the T.V. channels on my big screen next to me. All of the sudden the T.V. was turned off and I was on Edward's lap with my book thrown across the room. I let out a squeak of surprise, which only made him chuckle.

I looked into his molten gold eyes, with a pretend scowl on my face. He smiled and stroked my face.

"Sorry Love, but I couldn't help myself," he said smiling.

I smiled back, "Hey, I'm not complaining," I said coyly.

He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips, but pulled back way too soon.

I pouted which only made him laugh. He pulled me tighter against him and laid down on the couch with me on top of him. I couldn't help but blush at our position.

Other than that, I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes; wishing I could stay in this position forever. But alas, my wish didn't come true because a minute later Edward's phone rang. He groaned but reached into his pocket for his phone.

When he read the Caller ID he sighed and flipped open the phone. He put it on speaker, even though I could've heard without it.

"What is it Alice?" he asked, frustrated.

"I just had a vision and guess who's coming for a visit!?" she sang into the phone, "Tanya and her clan!"

Edward groaned and I looked at him curiously, who is Tanya?

"Ok, when?" he asked.

"Today at 6pm so come home and bring Bella!" she said before she hung up.

"Who's Tanya?" I asked Edward.

"She's a family friend from Alaska." He said a little too quickly.

I eyed him suspiciously, "Edward you're keeping something from me," I accused, "Tell me."

He sighed but gave in, "She has this, hmm how can I explain this correctly," he asked rhetorically, "I guess a huge crush on me, but don't worry I haven't given her the time of day," he added quickly.

I was quiet for a minute before I got up wordlessly and went into my closet to change.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call out to me.

Right when he said this Tanya has a crush on him, HUGE waves of jealousy crashed over me, almost drowning me. When I thought about it, he could have a gorgeous vampire over plain old me. That thought made me fighting back the tears threatening to spill over.

I dressed casually; I would need to ask Alice to go shopping before Tanya came so I could at least dress nice.

I walked out of the closet and right past Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist keeping me from walking away again.

"Bella please understand that I never loved her, Isabella Marie Swan _you _are the one who holds my heart, you are my very existence… Never doubt that."

I nodded, "I know, I'm sorry, it's just that she is probably more beautiful than I could ever be and you could easily choose her over me." I whispered.

I shyly looked up at his face and he looked… angry?

"Bella, you are absolutely gorgeous. No one, and I mean no one, can ever hold 1/3 of the attraction you hold to me." He said seriously.

I was stunned but nodded anyway. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before heading out to his car and buckling me in.

When we got to his house, I got out before he could open my door and grabbed his hand tightly. We walked into his house and I looked around for Alice.

I saw her grinning like a fool, wrapped in Jasper's embrace. I cleared my throat loudly trying to get her attention.

"Um Alice, I was wondering if you would like to go shopping for a while today with me?" I asked.

She squealed and jumped up and down, she then hopped over to me to wrap her tiny arms around me.

"Yes! Let me just go get Rose and we will go!" she yelled before she disappeared.

"Hmm, that was very nice of you Bella," Edward murmured, pulling me into a hug. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Yeah I know," I replied.

Alice then came bounding down the stairs with Rose; she grabbed my hand and dragged me to her yellow Porsche. I sat in the passenger's seat and looked out the window at Edward.

He smiled crookedly and waved. I waved back and teasingly blew a kiss at him, giggling. He laughed and caught my kiss and pressed it to his cheek, smiling. Alice slammed her foot down on the pedal and we shot forward, this was going to be a long shopping trip…

_~ 3 hours later ~_

When we finally pulled up at the Cullens' house I groaned with relief. She wouldn't let me even rest my feet for merely 5 minutes, she just kept going and going like that stupid energizer bunny.

When I got out of the car I noticed that there were some other vampire scents near the house. I panicked and ran through the door to see The Cullens – minus Rosalie and Alice – sitting on the couch across from two other vampires.

One had pale blonde hair to her shoulders and had gold eyes; the other had strawberry colored curls surrounding her gorgeous face. I noticed that her eyes were only looking at Edward with… lust. My face twisted with rage, but I controlled it before I did something I would regret.

I sauntered up to Edward and sat on his lap and gave him a possessive kiss on his lips which he eagerly responded to. Emmett cleared his throat, yet again interrupting us. I smiled sheepishly at him before looking at the vampire that was now looking at me with rage. I smirked at her but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Bella, this is Tanya and Irina." Edward explained, "They are apart of the Denali clan, the others couldn't make it."

"Oh, Hello I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you both," I said through gritted teeth.

"Well Bella It's great to finally meet you too," she said giving me a glare, but it didn't faze me at all.

Suddenly Tanya stood up and strutted over to me and Edward, but she only looked like she was twitching from side to side.

"So Eddie," I noticed Edward cringed when she called him that, "I was wondering if you would like to go for a Hunt with me?" she said in her nasally voice, trying to be seductive.

My rage took control of my body; I was no longer in control of my body. I stood up in a blinding fast movement, and stood a few inches from Tanya.

I opened my mouth to say…


	13. Chapter 13

Previously: My rage took control of my body; I was no longer in control of my body. I stood up in a blinding fast movement, and stood a few inches from Tanya. I opened my mouth to say…

Chapter 13  


**Bella POV**

"You know what Tanya," I sneered her name, "Edward is my boyfriend, not yours. So why don't you get that through your thick headed skull and leave him and myself alone!" I yelled at her.

I yanked Edward up from his seat and led him upstairs, breathing heavily with anger. I walked into his room with him in tow behind me and shut the door – a little roughly. I sat down heavily on his black leather couch, buried my face in my hands and tried to control all the emotions coursing through me all at once. Anger, jealousy, humiliation, and did I mention anger.

Oh no! The Cullens are probably all mad at me now for my behavior. Edward is probably the angriest. I cautiously peeked up at him through my fingers and looked at his face.

He was grinning… no not grinning, more like laughing uncontrollably. What the hell?

"Edward, why are you laughing?" I questioned his sanity, "I just chewed out your family's friend and you're laughing!"

"Oh love, that was the most hilarious thing ever, and trust me I'm not the only one who is thinking that." he tapped his head knowingly.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Plus your quite adorable when you're angry," he teased.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him down on the couch with me, and snuggled into his cold embrace. I breathed in his sweet scent which helped me calm down.

"Edward?" I asked looking up into his shining gold eyes.

"Yes my love?" he murmured.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" I questioned smiling.

He chuckled, "Yes, but it's nice to hear all the same," he said kissing my forehead gently, "I love you too." He soon added.

"Should we go downstairs now?" I asked reluctantly, comfortable where I was now.

He sighed "Yes, Emmett wants to talk to you apparently" he said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. I smiled and smoothed them out with my fingers. I leaned in and kissed his nose playfully, before running out of his room and downstairs.

I looked curiously at Emmett and he just grinned wickedly. "Bella, please step into my office," he joked before going up to his room.

I walked upstairs again and walked in his room and sat down in a computer chair.

I raised one eyebrow, unable to keep myself from grinning at Emmett.

"Well Bella, I've got a proposition for ya." He said in a fake southern accent.

"I'm listening," I answered. Usually a 'proposition' in Emmett's words means a prank.

"How 'bout we have a little fun with Tanya for pissing you off earlier?" he asked eagerly.

I grinned, "Tell me all about it…" I said leaning forward suddenly interested.

He then went into detail of what we needed and how to pull of the prank, and I had to admit it was perfect.

~ A few hours later ~

I couldn't stop giggling as we set up the prank we were going to pull on Tanya. I was going to be hilarious. Hopefully it would go as planned.

Emmett and I had just finished setting up everything and took our places.

What we had planned was pretty dumb and you can see it being done on cartoons, but I still loved it. I was in charge of luring Tanya near Emmett who will pour the two buckets of honey on her. I will also pretend to help her clean up and then 'accidentally' blow feathers on her.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Tanya talking to Esme and Carlisle. Tanya turned to look at me as I approached.

She sneered, "What do _you _want?"

I made my face look apologetic, "I'm truly sorry Tanya, I just let my emotions go out of control and I'm sorry for that. Will you forgive me?" I asked.

"Hmm, I suppose so," she said with disdain.

"Follow me, I have something to show you," I said with fake excitement. Wow, I must be a great actress because she did follow me! I can't believe Edward thinks I can't act!

I led her near the staircase and just stopped. I could tell she was curious as to why I just stopped but then I heard her screech and whirled around to see honey dripping from her body. I stifled the laughter that _almost _escaped.

"Oh my god Tanya! I will get Emmett for that don't worry," I said, "here let's get you cleaned up," I quickly led her into the huge bathroom and turned the shower water on. I saw her looking at herself, horrified.

"This was my favorite outfit!" she yelled, "and now it's ruined because of that big oaf!"

I could hear Emmett's booming laughter coming from downstairs and that just made it harder for me to keep in my laughter.

I turned around and reached in the trashcan and secretly pulled out the big bag of feathers courtesy of Emmett.

I grabbed two handfuls of it and air swirled around us and blew the feathers directly at Tanya. I made the wind cease to blow to see what Tanya looked like. I quickly pulled out the digital camera from my jean pocket and snapped 8 pictures before running out the door laughing so hard that it hurt. I ran up to Emmett to show him the pictures, and once he saw them he broke into a huge fit of laughter with me. Every one of the Cullens including Irina came down to see what was going on.

"Bella, Emmett, what's so funny?" questioned Jasper.

Wordlessly, I handed Jasper the camera which caused him to burst out laughing.

The camera was passed around and soon everyone was laughing. This lasted for about 15 minutes before a fuming Tanya came downstairs, her eyes only on Emmett and me.

"You think this is funny?!" she exclaimed,

"Yes, very funny," I answered smirking.

"_Eddie!" _she whined, pouting, "are you just going to let this happen?"

"Err, well Tanya," he said nervously, "Bella and Emmett like to play pranks on people. It's really no big deal."

"No big deal?!?" she screeched, "Uh! No one cares about _me, _they just care about little Bella here."

_Hey, she better watch it. It was just a harmless prank, at least no one got hurt!_

Tanya just kept on talking, "You know what Edward, she's not even pretty, why do you choose her over beautiful me?!" and with that she practically pounced on Edward and… kissed him… right on the mouth.

_**Uh oh! Tanya kissed Edward! What will Bella do? **_

_**Review please! **_

_**~Twilighters13~**_


	14. CONTEST!

**Hey Readers!!**

**I would like the attention of anyone who has read the **_**Vampire Academy**_** books by Richelle Mead. I have been reading some fanfics based on the book and I must say I was kind of disappointed. **

**They were all good of course just not what I would normally read. Sooo the whole point of this A/N is that I'm holding a contest!!! **

_Guidelines_

_Based on the Vampire Academy books (obviously)_

_The characters couples should be either DimitrixRose or AdrianxRose._

_The rating should be M (which means it needs lemons)_

_It needs to be at least a two-shot but a one-shot is just fine._

_Email me the link to your story either by private message or my new yahoo email which is: _**mallory_cullen_**

_You have to name this info when you write your story:_

_Twilighter13 Contest_

_Story Title_

_Who's POV_

_You can PM or email me also to ask me any questions you have_

**So if you haven't read the Vampire Academy books, either read them (You really should they are great books) or tell other people on that have read them. You don't have a real time limit yet so just take your time and get your creative juices flowing. So have fun with this. **

**I will have a vote once I have all the entries and whoever wins will be mentioned in my story as a winner and many will read their story. **

**(Really, anyone's story will be read if they are entered)**

**Thank you everyone!**

**~Twilighters13**


End file.
